I Burn
"I Burn" is Yang Xiao Long's music theme. Three different versions of the song exist: the one featured in the "Yellow" Trailer, a hard rock version featuring a rap verse and a club/dance remix of the hard rock version without the rap verse. It is also used as the ending song for the episode "Welcome to Beacon" of RWBY. Composition The single version features remixed versions of previous trailer songs, "Red Like Roses", "Mirror Mirror", and "From Shadows", as well as a shorter version of the "I Burn" album version. The remixes of the previous trailer songs, as well as the "I Burn" song remix, are primarily influenced by electronic dance music, with synthesized instruments, heavily auto-tuned vocals and four-to-the-bar bass drums. The album version of the song drops most of the electronic influence in favor of a hard rock sound. The song starts off with heavily distorted guitar chords which accompany the first verse. After the first verse and chorus, sung by Casey Lee Williams, a rough, atonal guitar solo with heavy use of artificial harmonics is played. After the second verse and chorus, the bridge leads into two rap verses performed by Lamar Hall. His rapping is far more rebellious in content, with a few instances of mature language, such as "Human Torch can't fuck with me" and "Shit will never be the same." After the rap verses, Jeff Williams plays a cleaner, more melodic guitar solo before Casey takes back over, singing the song's chorus twice before the song ends. The chorus, the first solo, and the bridge after the second chorus are in the key of C# minor, whereas the verses and the second solo are in the key of E minor. Lyrics Single Album/Remix Trivia *For the CD release the Lamar Hall version of the song was censored and the corresponding version on iTunes was subsequently censored as well. *During PAX East 2016, Jeff said that the explicit version of "I Burn" was a mistake. He incorrectly believed the foul language to be permissible as long as it was not included in the show, but was informed by Rooster Teeth after the album had already gone public that the soundtrack should not include profanity. This is why certain lines of the album version had to be changed.PAX East 2016 Panel (1:47:00) *Both the album version and the remix version of the song make reference to the Super Saiyan state from the anime and manga series Dragon Ball. The reference stems from Yang's fiery Semblance that activates when she is enraged. *The album version also features reference to the Human Torch from the Marvel comic book universe, as well as Johnny Blaze, the alter ego of the Ghost Rider. *An instrumental version of I Burn is used as background music in [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9tCvH6SIwQs RWBY Volume 2: Production Diary 4]. *The song was used as accompanying music for the fight scene in the Death Battle episode in which Yang fought against the Final Fantasy character Tifa Lockhart.Yang VS Tifa | DEATH BATTLE! *In the RWBY Chibi episode, "Evil Interview", the song title was used by Cinder Fall as her username on a dating site. *In the movie Blood Fest Barbra Dunkleman's character Ashley uses this song as a ringtone. See Also *Leitmotifs References Category:Music Category:Singles